User blog:Lyndongwapo/Harei, Eye of the Dusk
|ad_base = 62 |ad_lvl = 3.3 |as_base = 0.665 |as_lvl = 3 |arm_base = 22.5 |arm_lvl = 2.9 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |ms = 345 }} Harei, Eye of the Dusk is a custom champion in League of Legends. As a secret tasked scout and assassin of Noxus, he was feared by most of peoples and known as the Executor in the Darkness. He is accompanied by his nocturnal pet owl, Hoot, and it is the main means of Harei in scouting and the second eye during total pitchness which it is his peak of advantage in assassinating or in battle. Abilities Harei commands Hoot to move at the designated position in any map revealing/granting vision in that area. |leveling= units |range= units |cooldown= 20 seconds }} Release a needle in a line swiftly toward the target position that applies in over 3 seconds to first unit it hits. Attack Speed and Movement Speed will also increase the amount of effect during . |leveling= |range= / units |cooldown= 6 seconds |Cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} Harei jump above the terrain, making him camouflaged in over a duration. While camouflaged above terrain, he gain an access for a second cast. |description2= Harei dash toward the area and slash all unit caught dealing physical damage. If Hoot is inside the Range of Second Cast, Harei can further dash at Hoot's Vision Range. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= |range= / |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} In every first attack to every unit will make him dash then marks the target. Mark charges in over 1.5 seconds. This Fully Charged mark will trigger that grants Harei's next attack or Needle Strike deal a bonus damage. |description2= Needle Strike activation will directly released toward the marked target unit. Then unit instantly for a duration on impact of needle. |leveling= units |leveling2= seconds |cooldown= seconds }} Harei spins and release poisoned needles toward every unit at his surroundings before he takes off to flight with Hoot in over a duration. While in flight Harei becomes Undetectable, Untargetable and gain boost of speed. |description2= This spell can only be activated when Hoot is beside Harei. |leveling= seconds |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Ability Details/Descriptions Hide= |-|Click me!= units per second *This skill also amplifies the amount of effect of slow afflicted on target during poisoned. *Harei rotates as his cloak lift then misdirecting the release of needle, it takes ~0.45 second delay of animation. *Calculating the increase amount of slow: For example, a target is slowed by 50% then his Needle Strike is level 5. The 50% slow will increase by 45% means is equal to increased slow. *Needle Strike may become a Unit Target Type of activation when targeting a Fully Marked unit with the Poke Passive. }} + )}}. *While above terrain, target cast range is visible. This is useful in better positioning of Hoot for better option in target casting range. *Needle Strike, Poke Passive and Free Wings will never be activated. }} static cooldown. *This spell will refresh after Harei activates his Ultimate. This will make Harei next attack would be dash toward target. }} Quotes On select *If you want to be famous make me infamous Movement *Let me see! *Let's do this. *Silently *I'm gonna peak first *On scout Attacking *First Blood *Let me try to cut you *Cutting through *This sting a little *Sharp slices!